


MMA RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: Clit Dick, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: MMA girl archivingYep.Not real, obvs.
Relationships: Bec Rawlings/Jessica Penne, Cat Zingano/Cris Cyborg/Leslie Smith, Cat Zingano/Leslie Smith, Cortney Casey/Gillian Robertson, Destanie Yarbrough/Gabi Garcia, Ericka Almeida/Original Female Character(s), Holly Holm/Raquel Pennington, Lauren Murphy/Andrea Lee
Kudos: 4





	1. Destanie Yarbrough/Gabi Garcia Part 1

Destanie Yarbrough was ready to challenge Gabi Garcia for the title in Japan and even after an intense staredown at weigh-ins, she couldn't get it done in Japan, losing by TKO in Round 1. "fuck!" as she sat on a bench with her head down

Gabi GarciaToday at 12:52 PM  
Gabi had been headed back to her rooms when she spotted Destanie sitting with her head down. "Hey, you good?" The question was mild.

Destanie YarbroughToday at 12:53 PM  
"hey..yeah..congrats" she nodded and sighed answered the woman "Gabi...heard we were sharing a room..is that true?"

Gabi GarciaToday at 12:56 PM  
"Yeah, they asked if I'd mind and I couldn't exactly see a reason not to... plus at least now if someone's an ass we can look out for each other..."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 12:57 PM  
"right bruh.." she agreed grabbing her bag and headed out with Gabi "damn I need a long, hot bath"  
Destanie smiled a bit "you a strong, bad bitch"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:00 PM  
"You could always share mine..." Gabi teased. "Call it me making up for messing you up." Gabi smirked as she flexed. "Strong bitch who likes ya, ya scrappy dork."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:02 PM  
"you sure?" laughing and nudging as they talked and headed to the Hotel "I didn't even like you before and aimed on kicking your big ass...but damn...you had all those Japs wetting themselves"  
as they got in, Destanie went into the bathroom undressing and making a bubble bath

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:05 PM  
"Not my fault they get hot for girlfights." Gabi teased, watching Destanie leave. "You still dislike me or... did I make ya want more?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:06 PM  
"I know, it's just funny as fuck though" she shrugged "are you asking for a fuck? cause I don't go down like that"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:07 PM  
"You sure about that, you damn near gagged on it earlier..." Gabi teased. "Doesn't have to mean anything, just blow off some steam..."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:09 PM  
she gasped "bitch..." laughing out loud noticing she was being watched "you poked me during the match" teasing back "fuck...this feels nice" smiling to self getting in and slowly rubbing bubbles over herself(edited)

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:10 PM  
Gabi smirked, stripping down and moving to settle behind Destanie, smirking as she settled and teasing her hands over Destanie's sides. "You got hot for it though, little miss grabby hands..."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:12 PM  
"oh my what the fuck bruh?" her eyes widened at the hanging cock and how Gabi joined her "i was trying to adjust...I dunno how to miss that" smiling a bit, playfully feeling Gabi's arms "congrats on the weight loss and getting so fit, look good girl"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:12 PM  
"Aw, thanks cutie." Gabi smiled, kissing Destanie's neck lightly. "Want to play with it? I can see you looking."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:14 PM  
Destanie looked smiling again "fuck it why not? I can't just avoid and blue ball ya" accepting the kisses "you like my big ass doing this?" slowly rubbing it on that cock(edited)  
"how bout this?" she kissed her friend

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:17 PM  
Gabi smiled, humming softly at Destanie's touch. "Mmm, your so hot all horny and handsy." She was smirking as she kissed Destanie, pulling Destanie up and into her lap, lightly humping her friend's ass.

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:18 PM  
she moaned into the kiss now facing Gabi and bouncing a bit, her big tits now in Gabi's face as she smirked  
"mmm" grabbing the cock slowly stroking it "damn girl you are big"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:21 PM  
"Mmm, enjoying yourself Destanie?" Gabi teased. "Big and juicy... just try it."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:21 PM  
Destanie made Gabi stand as she kneeled, slowly sucking on the thick juicy head  
"fuck it's huge and tastes good" bobbing on it

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:25 PM  
Gabi smiled, holding hair out of Destanie's face. "Mmm, you looking to gag on it again Desti?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:26 PM  
"fuck yeah I want all this" smiling and rubbing her big tits on it for a bit, spitting on it and going back down on it, sucking a bit faster, gagging

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:27 PM  
Gabi smiled, lightly face-fucking her friend's face. "Mmm, like that?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:28 PM  
Destanie nodded drooling so much as she throated the big cock, rubbing Gabi's chest and abs, pulling off for a kiss as she stroked it

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:32 PM  
Gabi smiled, kissing Destanie. "Should we step out and find a bed?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:33 PM  
"mmm yeah we should" kissing again holding a cheek "not gonna lie, you are sexy" stepping out to dry off

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:35 PM  
"So are you Desti." Gabi smiled, stepping out and drying down before heading into the bedroom. "Want to mount or get plowed?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:36 PM  
"I won't say no to getting plowed" smiling again and kissing Gabi as they got into bed, stroking her friend's cock, moaning at how well hung and sexy her friend was  
"mmm like me playing with it?"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:38 PM  
"It feels so good babe." Gabi smiled. "Wanna spread for me?"

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:39 PM  
Destanie smiled going down to sucking a bit more before laying back with her legs spread "bout time you want a real woman...even if I wasn't attracted to you"  
smiling again "or maybe I am"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:40 PM  
"Maybe we both are." Gabi teased, moving to tease her way into Destanie. "You know Katie'd be down to play anyway... even if she whines about it 'hurting'..."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:41 PM  
"poor tiny white girl, you lucky to have her Gabi" spreading a bit more moaning and playing with her tits, licking on one for a reaction(edited)  
"damn that dick feels good girl"

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:49 PM  
"You feel good too girl." Gabi smiled, slightly making a pace. "Sexy too."

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:50 PM  
"mmm thanks girl" moaning as she laid there sucking her own nipple and enjoying a good fuck "you sure hit good" teasing

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:56 PM  
"Someone has to do it right." Gabi teased, slightly upping her pace.

Destanie YarbroughToday at 1:57 PM  
"mmmm omg" breathing heavy, pulling her friend down grabbing her ass kissing her as she was plowed so good

Gabi GarciaToday at 1:58 PM  
Gabi smiled, kissing Destanie firmly as she upped her pace.

Destanie YarbroughToday at 4:01 PM  
smiling big moving Gabi's hair back "mmm" offering her tits as she rubbed her friend's chest, her pussy clenched around the hard fat cock(edited)

Gabi GarciaToday at 4:46 PM  
"You like this Desti?" Gabi teased, moving to suck at Destanie's chest, finally letting herself cum.

Destanie YarbroughToday at 4:47 PM  
"mmm I do" breathing deep feeling the gush of cum, making her cum aswell, enjoying Gabi's mouth on her tits "mmm damn I needed that" smiling softly kissing on her friend's neck  
"such a beautiful cock you have" staring 

Gabi GarciaToday at 5:07 PM

"You can borrow it anytime..." Gabi smiled.


	2. Holly Holm/Raquel Pennington - Part 1

Raquel 'Rocky' Pennington had barely reacted to the idea of fighting Holly Holm again. She had taken the loss with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she walked away, showering and dressing a little before moving away to the hotel, smiling at the sight of the hot tub sign 'No clothes allowed'. That wasn't really an issue for her and she had smirked as she stripped and climbed into the hot tub, relaxing slowly.

Holly HolmYesterday at 18:24  
The Preacher's Daughter Holly Holm now had two wins against Rocky Pennington, both by decision. As Holly was rooming with her opponent that night, she made her way in after a shower and change "Raquel? hey you ok?" she felt bad about how the fight went and agreed that it was too close to call.

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 18:33  
"That ref is an idiot... but I'm okay... you? I know at least one of those smacks had to land pretty hard..." Rocky had smiled, leaning back to look at Holly.

Holly HolmYesterday at 18:37  
"no kidding...when does the new girl ref start? Ana never told me anything" smiling as she noticed Rocky was naked and started to undress, smiling again "you don't mind do you?" as she stepped in, her long blonde hair flowing as she got in behind her friend rubbing her shoulders

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 18:56  
"Ana likes to play coy." Rocky smiled. "Of course not..." She smiled, humming softly and relaxing enough to rest her head lightly on Holly's shoulder. "You still a fan of sucking the d or you also like the clam?"

Holly HolmYesterday at 18:58  
"oh I know, she's very humble though" Holly smiled again as she worked the muscles good with the massage "damn girl relax you're too tense" laughing and teasing "Tecia glared at me after the fight like she wanted to kick my ass...omg Rocky" she laughed loudly, her head on her friend's "well...i'll take what I can get...Rose tried to hook me but it was an awkward place, her adorable little face"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 19:05  
"She'll relax... she knows I like you." Rocky smiled. "Yeah, for such a pussy hound she's way too babyfaced." She paused then added. "Who would you ride if you had to?"

Holly HolmYesterday at 19:08  
"you picked a good one, feisty but good" nodding and agreeing, relaxing as they talked, flexing and showing off her new routine she's been on "I would ride Rose, fuck it why not? she's adorable...you?" kissing Rocky's cheek "i'd ride you too"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 19:17  
Rocky smirked, kissing Holly's cheek and grabbing her phone to catch a photo of it. "Mmm, besides my girl and you? ... JAG." Rocky smirked as she added. "You know Tecch would wannna have your cute ass too."

Holly HolmYesterday at 19:18  
Holly smiled big for the pic "oh wow heard she had a fat one too, like Jessica" kissing on her friend's neck, rubbing her chest and arms "i'm not surprised, she was amazed by how shredded I am"  
softly biting an ear

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 19:20  
"You are shredded, Holly hotstuff..." Rocky smiled, moaning softly at the nip at her ear. "Keep doing that this is going to go from playful to way more real fast..." She teased, leaning to nip Holly's neck gently.

Holly HolmYesterday at 19:23  
"ooo nicknames huh Rocky?" laughing and doing it again "now what?" cupping those tits "mmm don't stop please" being cute "always wanted to make out with you"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 19:34  
"Mmm, always nicknames for my sexiest girls." Rocky teased, arching to Holly's touch and running a hand over Holly's thigh where it curled around her. "Mmm, we can make out... or anything else we wanna do."

Holly HolmYesterday at 19:35  
"stop or i'll blush" her feet settled into Rocky's lap smiling softly, grabbing her friend's cheek kissing her, Holly's chest against Rocky's back. switching to straddle her lap with her arms around her neck

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 20:03  
Rocky smirked, kissing Holly once she moved into her lap. "Mmm, hi sexy..." She teased lightly, moving to lightly cup and tease her friend's chest.

Holly HolmYesterday at 20:10  
"hey babygirl" playing with her girl's hair "like them?" Holly slowly grinded

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 20:47  
"Beautiful babe, just like you." Rocky smiled, moaning and grinding back.

Holly HolmYesterday at 20:49  
"i'm flattered Raquel" laughing and sucking on her friend's neck and chest, flicking tongue around the nipple "mmm wanna top me?"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 21:38  
"Mmm, only if we take this to bed, little slippy trying to top out here."

Holly HolmYesterday at 21:43  
"true" Holly stood helping Rocky up and out of the tub kissing her and smacking that cute ass

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 22:36  
Rocky smiled, standing and kissing Holly softly. "Shall we go warm up?"

Holly HolmYesterday at 22:39  
smiling and nodding as she walked with Rocky drying off then laid down opening her legs "think Rose would pop a boner if I just laid in her bed like this?" rubbing lotion on herself

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 22:50  
Rocky smiled, drying herself off and moving over Holly, taking her time to taste Holly. "Mmm, I think she'd faint..."

Holly HolmYesterday at 22:56  
"ooo nice clit dick babe, I wanna suck it" she smiled softly holding Rocky's head, her long legs around her friend's shoulders "oh she would tap" laughing "I know Tecia faints when you lick her, damn that feels good girl" licking as Rocky settled ontop of her, bobbing

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonYesterday at 23:23  
Rocky smiled, moving to flip around so Holly could reach her, humming softly at the licking. "Mmm, Tecch can't handle being loved gently... she's more of a fan of taking it hard or not at all, soft makes the girl faint..."

Holly HolmYesterday at 23:27  
"I believe it, I like it rough myself" sucking hard and massaging her girl's legs moaning at the licking aswell  
"mmm I might not let you leave gorgeous"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 01:38  
"Careful sweetcheeks, that's how you get plowed..."

Holly HolmToday at 01:38  
Holly laughed smacking that ass again "i need it so bad though" pulling Rocky for a make out

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 01:51  
Rocky smirked, moving to make out with Holly, rubbing her clit-dick against Holly's pussy gently.

Holly HolmToday at 01:53  
her hands massaged and rubbed all over her girl, moaning and wrapping her legs around her "mmm" smiling big as they kissed, guiding Rocky's mouth on her chest

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 02:00  
Rocky smirked, latching easily onto Holly's chest, sucking firmly as she upped her pace.

Holly HolmToday at 02:00  
"ohhhh mmm" biting her lip "you're amazing honey"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 02:02  
"Mmm, so are you baby..." Rocky promised, upping her pace a little more.

Holly HolmToday at 02:02  
"ohhhh God Raquel!" she screamed kissing Rocky hard cumming  
"wish you were mine" she panted into the kiss

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 02:05  
Rocky soon came with Holly. "Mmm, maybe you can come be our girl then... sometimes."

Holly HolmToday at 02:05  
"i'd love to" Holly smiled as Rocky came into her "that was hot" flexing for reaction  
"i'd strap Tecia too if she wants it"

Raquel 'Rocky' PenningtonToday at 02:11  
Rocky smiled, kissing Holly gently. "Good girl."


	3. Bec Rawlings/Jessica Penne Part 1

Bec RawlingsToday at 01:46  
besties Bec Rawlings and Jessica Penne been close since Ultimate Fighter days and were never attracted to each other sexually, supported each other's relationships but something brings this duo of trouble to do something they never thought would happen, lots of friendly teasing. Bec teased Jessica "your feet never get dirty" showing them on cam laughing "want me to steer with it?" as they enjoyed a Valentine's Day out on the boat, both were topless and in blue bikini bottoms  
Jessica PenneToday at 01:49  
"Can we nap at least?" Jessica teased, laughing softly.  
Bec RawlingsToday at 01:50  
"you didn't sleep that well huh? poor Jess" smirking on cam and wiggling tongue, side eyeing Jess  
Jessica PenneToday at 02:55  
Jess laughed slightly. "When do I ever sleep well?"  
Bec RawlingsToday at 02:58  
"when i'm around you don't" showing Jess on cam "my beautiful, snarky bestie...damn girl the haters wish they were you" slipping her cock out and swiveling hips sipping her Corona  
Jessica PenneToday at 03:06  
Jessica laughed, moving to suck Bec's cock.  
Bec RawlingsToday at 03:08  
"oooo and they wish they were me" smiling big rubbing her bestie's head softly "polishing my knob" laughing and cupping one of her boobs  
"fuck it, i'm getting laid"  
Jessica PenneToday at 03:17  
"You better enjoy it." Jess teased.  
Bec RawlingsToday at 03:19  
flexing and getting her bottoms off smacking her own ass "you too" teasing and leaning down for a kiss  
Jessica PenneToday at 04:05  
Jess smiled, kissing back. "I always enjoy it."  
Bec RawlingsToday at 04:08  
playfully smacking Jessica's face with it "Angela used to tell me if I kept doing that it'll go limp" wiggling it  
Jessica PenneToday at 04:48  
"You slap me again I'll bite it."  
Bec RawlingsToday at 04:49  
"oo kinky" Bec laughed sliding it back in and thrusting  
"mmm i'm catching feelings JP" setting a pace  
Jessica PenneToday at 05:01  
Jessica smiled, sucking a little more. "Oh?"  
Bec RawlingsToday at 05:04  
"your fault" laughing and taking Jessica down in the cabin, helping her with her bottoms "mmm love you bestie" sliding in and holding Jessica's ass kissing her, pulling those long legs around her hips  
Jessica PenneToday at 05:15  
"Love you too BecBec." Jessica murred, kissing back as she rode the pace, moaning softly.  
Bec RawlingsToday at 05:20  
"mmm" holding tight as she fucked her bestie, suckling some tit "a long way from when I tea bagged you" smirking  
Jessica PenneToday at 06:09  
"Yeah, this is way more fun."  
Bec RawlingsToday at 06:10  
"mmm yeah" Bec smiled laying them in bed, ontop getting close "damn I'm about to bust a nut"  
Jessica PenneToday at 07:08  
"Then do it."  
Bec RawlingsToday at 14:57  
burying her face into Jessica's chest biting a tit as she pushed deep and came "mmm damn" sweating with her bestie  
Jessica PenneToday at 15:06  
Jessica moaned as she also came. "Mmm, you sure got me good."  
Bec RawlingsToday at 15:10  
"you provided some good pussy" Bec kissed Jessica softly then playfully smacked her with her tits  
Jessica PenneToday at 15:15  
Jessica laughed, kissing Bec lightly. "Minx,"  
Bec RawlingsToday at 15:17  
smiling big "you have nothing to worry about if nobody wants your sexy ass, I gotcha mate" kneeling up and grabbing bestie's feet "how did you manage to get me so hard Jessica" teasing "you have big feet mate"  
Jessica PenneToday at 16:56  
"I'm just that good." Jessica smirked.  
Bec RawlingsToday at 17:01  
"bragger" smirking and licking over her bestie's feet "you sexy"


	4. Andrea Lee/Lauren Murphy Part 1

Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 21:14  
Andrea fought Lauren two weeks ago at UFC 247 in the prelims and lost by Decision. As she grabbed her hat heading out of the Octagon, she turned to see her opponent in the locker room sitting in the corner "hey good fight, what's wrong?"  
Colleen BallingerLast Monday at 21:17  
"What's the point being lucky when I can't even get a date..."  
Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 21:19  
"come on Lauren...are you still down about your Divorce?" speaking in her Cowgirl accent massaging her shoulders "I can't either but I still have hope i'll find someone that'll love me for me...hell I think you're cute stud" smiling big  
Colleen BallingerLast Monday at 21:21  
"Yeah, look who's talking smokeshow bufflet." Lauren teased, leaning back to kiss Andrea softly. "Maybe we should try a date?"  
Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 21:22  
giggling and leaning for a kiss as she felt her friend's hard chest and arms, hugging her from behind "mmm you like Cowgirls hmm?"  
Valentina passed smiling at them, walking to the shower "oh girl, you should cover up" teasing as she comforted her girl  
Colleen BallingerLast Monday at 21:29  
Lucky smiled and nodded, curling into Andrea a little. "Tina just wants to get her dick wet as usual..."  
Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 21:36  
"I know don't they all? I wanna get my pussy wet, it was hot rolling around with you, I felt some tingling I won't lie" stealing another kiss, fingers slipping into Lauren's top to feel her nipples harden  
Colleen BallingerLast Monday at 21:42  
"Is that why you nearly stuck your fingers in me?" Lucky teased with a smile, moaning at the touches. "Babe... we should take this home... I'll even wear your mouthpiece."  
Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 21:43  
"I was trying to shift for leverage sorry" giggling and shaking her head "and you almost took it, I was drooling big time in it, now we can go home and swap spit" big smile as she went to clean up with Lauren then head home  
Colleen BallingerLast Monday at 22:41  
"You know I'd happily swap spit with you..." Lucky teased, letting Andrea clean up as she washed herself then took them home.  
Andrea KGB LeeLast Monday at 22:43  
Andrea smirked finishing up. At her home she walked in wearing pigtails naked with just her black hat "hey sexy"  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 19:33  
"Mmm, hi sexy girl." Lucky smiled, undressing. "Want to come kiss me now, you flirt?"  
Andrea KGB LeeYesterday at 19:36  
grabbing the brim and tipping hat "Howdy partner" smiling again as she stepped closer holding Lauren's cheeks kissing her deep  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 20:11  
Lauren smiled, murring softly as she kissed Andrea.  
Andrea KGB LeeYesterday at 20:12  
Andrea moaned flirting more "mmm what does a girl have to do to get a ride around here?" pressing her chest into Lauren's  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 23:35  
"Ask nicely?" Lauren murred softly.  
Andrea KGB LeeYesterday at 23:38  
"please?" massaging her girl's chest then turning to wiggle her ass, crawling in bed flexing  
Colleen BallingerToday at 01:01  
"Oh okay..." Lauren smiled, kissing Andrea softly. "Got a plan on how?"  
Andrea KGB LeeToday at 01:03  
"make love to me Lauren, I can top and grind on you..well we can take turns" smiling again "get hot and heavy" as she reached to pull Lauren into bed as they kissed  
Colleen BallingerToday at 02:12  
Lauren laughed but let Andrea take control. "That sounds good."  
Andrea KGB LeeToday at 02:13  
taking off her hat as she bounced and grinded a bit, waving it "Yeee Haww"  
Colleen BallingerToday at 20:40  
Lauren laughed, grinding back before flipping them to take control. "Horny cowgirl."  
Andrea KGB LeeToday at 20:41  
giggling and holding on "ooo Lauren yessss" putting her hat on her girl's head sucking her chest  
Colleen BallingerToday at 21:07  
"Mmm, enjoying this hot stuff?"  
Andrea KGB LeeToday at 21:08  
"of course baby" cumming.


	5. Cortney Casey/Gillian Robertson Part 1

Gillian The Savage Robertson09/08/2020  
The Savage Gillian Robertson spent time training and enjoyed surfing with her wife Liz Carmouche but last few months she spent training for her fight with Cortney Casey and was away from home. The fight went great until Gillian caught Cortney by surprise with a Round 3 Rear-Naked Choke, she stood up smiled a bit and shook hands with Cort. "good fight" a week later she called Cortney to chill a bit and talk, setting up a private spar session in her backyard on a big mat, wearing a black onsie bathing suit  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
Cortney laughed softly. "Well hey there sexy..." She spoke softly even as she moved to join Gillian.  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
"hey" big smile, softly hugging her friend "you are one tough Bitch you know that?" grappling a bit but slipping as she misstepped bringing Cort with her  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
Cort laughed, grabbing at Gillian's hips. "I might be tough but your skinny butt better be careful."  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
"ooo tough girl huh? where was this in our fight?" laughing aswell and trying to get an advantage, getting a little headlock but struggling  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
"Maybe I didn't wanna hurt your cute ass."  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
blushing a bit "aren't you married Cortney? i mean i don't mind a compliment but damn...those dimples girl, no wonder Kat adores you, lucky girl" staring a bit then looking down noticing Cort bulging in her speedos "hey now.."  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
"You know you work me up hun." Cortney teased, smirking as a text came through. "Besides, I think Kat knows..."  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
"i have that effect" smiling big "oh? well i umm..didn't tell Liz you were coming over..she's away training Cadets"  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
"I don't think she'd mind me... keeping you company.... she doesn't need to know how."  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
"i don't mind" Gillian bit her lip then she quickly slipped behind Cortney with a Submission holding locking one arm and her other arm over her friend's neck/chest, feet almost touching that dick, kissing Cort's cheek teasing, sweating so much "hot out here"  
"oh my" trying not to laugh as Cort's dick got excited  
Cortney Casey10/08/2020  
Cort laughed, stealing a kiss. "Minx... you gotta pay up."  
Gillian The Savage Robertson10/08/2020  
surprised but returning the kiss, slowly her feet moved to rub over the now fully erected dick releasing Cort's arm smiling big "camping stud?" grabbing a dimpled cheek kissing harder  
Cortney Casey11/08/2020  
"Mmm, you could say that... feel like tasting a sausage?"  
Gillian The Savage Robertson11/08/2020  
Gillian shrugged "sure, you're hanging that thing like a carrot, i am kind of hungry" moving up and sliding off her bathing suit showing off her newly shaved pussy and helping Cort undress "mmm damn" slowly stroking it "it's beautiful" licking over the thick purple head taking a nice suck on it like it was hers "mmm and you can't leave like this can you?"  
Cortney CaseyToday at 01:42  
Cortney laughed slightly. "Who said I want to leave... especially with you looking so... hot."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 01:43  
laughing a bit as she bobbed, moaning as it filled her mouth staring, playing with Cort's beautiful balls  
Cortney CaseyToday at 01:44  
"Mmm, such a cute little sucker."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 01:45  
as Gillian pulled off with a pop "damn i wish i would have met you before i met Liz and you met Katlyn" leaning for another kiss as she slowly stroked  
Cortney CaseyToday at 01:54  
"We can always... try and put them together if you mean that?"  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 01:56  
"i mean that Cort...rolling around with you was really hot and now seeing you naked.." she cut off sucking on her friend again taking it down  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:04  
Cort moaned softly, stroking her friend's hair. "Well then... we'd better see if I can fit then."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:05  
slowly sucking to get it nice and soaked before pulling off again smiling softly "mmm taste me?" as she offered herself dripping, letting it slip as she opened her legs "i think i love you Cortney"  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:24  
Cort smirked, lapping at her friend gently. "I love you too Gillybean."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:25  
smiling again playing with Cort's hair "mmmm that feels sooo good" her legs on her friend's shoulders  
"so you want me?"  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:34  
"God yeah I want you." Cort promised, continuing to lap gently.  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:35  
Gillian smiled again panting "ahhh my God yesss surfer stud" one foot moving to play with that cock  
"you're not leaving" smirking  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:37  
"Mmm, nope, not leaving." Cort smirked. "Ready to ride the wave babe?"  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:37  
laughing and kneeling up pushing you back and taking another suck before mounting, moaning "ohhh"  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:38  
Cort moaned softly, making a firm pace. "Fuck... so tight."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:40  
"you're sooo big Cort" smiling and leaning down, her hair in Cort's face as she kissed her friend, making it a deeper kiss as she rode, hands on Cort's chest pinching her tits  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:41  
Cort moaned softly, kissing deeply even as she upped her pace. "Fuck, do that again I won't last babe."  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:44  
Gillian pinched them again clenching and taking it deep as they kissed, teasing  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:44  
Cort moaned again, cumming hard and fast.  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:46  
moaning loudly holding on and kissing her friend all over, sucking some tit loving the rush inside her, staring as she gobbled the tit  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:50  
Cort smirked, kissing Gillian softly. "Wanting a round 2 babe?"  
Gillian The Savage RobertsonToday at 02:51  
"mmm sure but lets take it to bed" she smiled big  
Cortney CaseyToday at 02:52  
Cort agreed. "Lead the way."


	6. Ericka Almeida/Ana Almeida Part 1

Ericka Almeida23/08/2020  
Ericka was happily married now to New boss Ana who was the owner for a year now, and they were also preparing to celebrate a year of marriage "babe" walking in the office in black top and shorts coming back from Class, barefoot and hair down as she brought her love a coffee smiling big "Feliz aniversário meu amor" (Happy anniversary my love)  
Ana Almeida23/08/2020  
Ana had smiled as she looked up from her work, kissing Ericka softly. "Happy Anniversary Baby...." She spoke softly, smiling at Ericka's barefeet. "Still not a shoe girl are you babe?"  
Ericka Almeida23/08/2020  
she kissed back massaging Ana's shoulders "nope!" laughing and showing her feet "i hate shoes so much, true Brazilian"  
handing her wife an envelope "look what i did and i got confirmation on the next big fight i was working on"  
Ana Almeida23/08/2020  
"True babe." Ana teased softly, opening the envelope. "Baby... you spoil me." She spoke softly even as she pulled out the tickets, her smile sweeter as she added. "Ballet... really baby? I thought you hated the ballet?" Ana was smirking as she added. "Do I get to know?"  
Ericka Almeida23/08/2020  
smiling again, Ericka kissed Ana's neck softly "mmm cause i love you so much, and yes i know you are passionate about the ballet and i love spending time with you...you got me into it...slowly" moving her hair back "Amanda Nunes defends against Megan Anderson in December"  
Ana Almeida23/08/2020  
Ana smiled softly, stroking her wife's arm gently. "I'm so glad I found you." Ana was smirking as she added. "Well, good luck Amanda..."  
Ericka Almeida23/08/2020  
flexing a bit smiling big "same..so happy you were there even if i came up short against Aisling, what a great fight and yes. she is one of my good friends, i'm looking forward to this one" smiling softly "fast forward to me proposing, can't forget that look on your beautiful face"  
Ana Almeida24/08/2020  
"I'm still amazed you chose me." Ana admitted softly. "My sweet stud."  
Ericka Almeida24/08/2020  
"you stood out so much and when i heard you were gonna be the new Boss, i had to meet you" smiling softly and having a seat grabbing your foot massaging it softly "i love you Ana"  
Ana Almeida24/08/2020  
"I love you too Ericka." Ana murred softly, smiling and letting Ericka massage her feet.  
Ericka Almeida24/08/2020  
smiling big "so we can go home and i'll make your favorite dinner and maybe dessert? or would you rather go out?" working the soles really good, kissing on her wife's toes  
Ana Almeida24/08/2020  
"Home sounds nice... just us." Ana smiled. "Even if you do spoil me more than I deserve."  
Ericka Almeida24/08/2020  
"mmm yes Amor" laughing softly "class was rough, all that rolling around made me horny for you, i could use massage and i spoil you more sexy woman" winking and slowly pulling Ana into her lap kissing her with a cute pout  
Ana AlmeidaYesterday at 17:51  
Ana laughed softly, kissing Ericka softly. "At least we have each other... starting to think someone needs to go rescue Destinie... or beat the hell out of MouseBoy."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 17:52  
Ericka smiled big "mmmhmm" raising eyebrows "oh yeah i hear something about him being abusive when he lost his belt, saw her crying in the Bathroom"  
Ana AlmeidaYesterday at 17:57  
"You think Taylor'd go get her? She already kicked the shit outta McGregor for spouting off..."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 17:59  
"i am sure D would be more than helpful" laughing and remembering that "not everyone can be as lucky as you Ana" flirting and kissing on her wife  
Ana AlmeidaYesterday at 18:01  
Ana smiled softly, kissing Ericka gently. "Remind me to send Dan to get Destinie later..." She murmured, kissing Ericka again. "Right now I'm a little more interested in you."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 18:02  
moaning into the kiss, pinching that cute ass nodding "i will after i get that pussy" smiling and kissing back "lil thot..." laughing and raising her arms up  
"you got me so hard"  
Ana AlmeidaYesterday at 18:05  
Ana smiled, helping Ericka strip down. "Mmm, you always get hard babe.. at least with me."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 18:07  
Ericka moved her wife's hair back helping her strip down aswell "pretty girl" biting lip then smirking as her cock just hung there "yeah you know all us Brazilians...when you walked into the locker room and seen Nunes just standing there hanging...i thought you'd pass out" teasing "then you saw me" big grin  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 01:18  
"Yeah, I think I picked the better girl." Ana teased with a smile.  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 01:19  
"i did too" nibbling on her wife's neck more then over Ana's tits "mmm you want to be a Mom?"  
smiling big getting to the couch with Ana making her lay back then grabbing those sexy feet and rubbing her cock on them  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 01:55  
"If you wanna be a 'daddy'." Ana teased, humming softly and moving to let her feet run over Ericka's cock.  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 01:56  
"i would love to my love" Ericka bit her lip flexing and throbbing with a really deep moan, fucking her wife's toes then sucking on one foot, giving those toes a bath then pulling Ana up, fully erect in her face  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 03:52  
Ana smirked, kissing the tip of Ericka's cock lightly. "Someone after a little sucking?"  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 03:53  
Ericka pulled her hair back in a ponytail going full stud mode "mmm Ana always" playing with her wife's hair  
"can never let all this dick go to waste, get it ready for that baby making" laughing  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 13:43  
Ana laughed softly, moving to suck Ericka's dick almost hungrily.  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 13:45  
"ooo damn" laughing again and moaning "mmmm baby" biting her lip as she held her wife's hair back, breathing heavy as she throbbed making a slurp sound with her tongue for reaction as she slowly thrusted, pinching Ana's tit  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 18:24  
Ana moaned softly. "Mmm, shall we... ride?"  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 18:26  
"mmm yes Mommy" cutest grin as she laid on the couch pulling Ana ontop  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 18:37  
Ana smirked, moving to mount her wife, kissing her even as they started a pace.  
Ericka AlmeidaToday at 18:38  
smacking that ass and kissing back sweetly and moaning "mmm" Ericka loved how Ana wrapped around her so well even if she was a thick woman "love you"  
Ana AlmeidaToday at 19:05  
"Love you too babe." Ana murred, soon cumming.


	7. Cat Zingano/Leslie Smith Part 1

Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
Alpha Cat Zingano transitioned well to Bellator debut winning her fight with Gabby Holloway by decision then went on to watch her friend Leslie Smith win hers over Amanda Bell. Cat smiled softly hearing that Leslie would love a fight with her and decided to go into the cage to congratulate her friend and give her a hug "hey good fight...i'd be honored to throw down someday with you...let me buy you a drink at the Afterparty..." sealing it with a small kiss to Leslie's lips  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
"Deal." Leslie agreed with a laugh, moving off to shower, she knew she had to look good.  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
big smile as she then headed to the back to wait for Leslie, she walked in to find Leslie showering "hey sorry about that just wanted to show..." trying not to look but seeing her friend spread legged washing herself "so how are you liking it here?" laughing "missed a spot"  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
"Why don't you help me find it then?" Leslie suggested with a smirk.  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
laughing again walking over still in shorts, top and barefoot "Meisha's a lucky gal, i tell you that much you're a hot piece of ass girl"  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
"She shares ya know... if you're looking?"  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
"i don't mind...Rachael wouldn't either...this Cat isn't on a leash" as she undressed to join Leslie, showing off her amazing bod giving that cute ass a smack  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
Leslie smirked, wriggling her ass playfully. "Mrew." She teased, moving to pull Cat closer.  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
Cat just glared and smiled getting behind Leslie kissing her, this time a little deeper than before as she held her, pinching those cute hard tits "damn excited?"  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
"Mmm, can't you tell?"  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
"a little" Cat laughed making out with Leslie a bit while letting her hands roam her friend's body a bit, one slowly rubbing her pussy  
Leslie Smith15/09/2020  
Leslie hummed happily.  
Alpha Cat Zingano15/09/2020  
smiling softly with a tease "don't be shy, i'm sure Meisha wouldn't mind you kissing another woman" rolling Leslie's nipples between her fingers and pulling slightly "ooo" taking a lick on one and aggressively suckling on it  
Leslie SmithYesterday at 00:08  
"You begging boo?"  
Alpha Cat ZinganoYesterday at 00:09  
"i'm just a horny Alpha baby...now come here" smiling and kissing Leslie again, holding her ass  
Leslie SmithYesterday at 04:32  
Leslie blushed and giggled, kissing deeper, then breaking for a flutter of kisses before a second deeper one. "You get me so... girly."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoYesterday at 04:33  
Cat moaned and laughed at the flutter as they kissed "damn girl.." smiling big "mmm i have my ways"  
smacking that cute ass again "lets get to the Sauna and i'll make you sweat"  
Leslie SmithToday at 04:49  
"Lead they way hotstuff."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 04:51  
drying off as Cat put on a robe and handed one to Leslie, taking her down the hall to the Sauna "spread those legs Les"  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:01  
Leslie smirked, following before ditching the robe once safely in the sauna with the door locked, sitting down and spreading her legs. "Like this, my dominant Kitty?"  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 15:03  
she nodded sliding the robe off aswell and climbing over Leslie for another kiss, her big chest pressing into Leslie's face as she slowly started to grind against her friend to get her ready  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:08  
Leslie smiled, kissing Cat happily. "Mmm, so hot." She soon moved to suck on Cat's chest.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 15:10  
Cat smiled big into the kiss and arched a bit as Leslie started suckling on her tits "mmm yesss" moving Leslie's hair back as she upped the pace "yes you are boo"  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:12  
"I meant you." Leslie teased, moaning softly.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 15:14  
"oh..damn that mouth feels amazing" laughing a bit "so how was it when Cyborg's fat cock pressed on you in yall fight? hmm?" licking her fingers as she started to rub on her friend's pussy  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:17  
"She coulda slid it in she was that close." Leslie laughed. "Shocked she wasn't hard at the end." *Oh fuck.... babe... not gonna take long for me to cum if you keep that up."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 15:18  
"oh damn and i bet you would have just laid there cause she's a freakin' stud" Cat smiled as she rubbed Leslie, turned on so much by her and this convo "even soft she's still big from what i heard"  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:23  
"Probably would... she's hot." Leslie laughed. "She is... trust me."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 15:23  
smiling big as she made her way down with kisses, getting to Leslie's pussy and slowly licking at it, sucking on her beautiful clit-dick  
Leslie SmithToday at 15:26  
Leslie moaned softly, soon cumming.


	8. Cat Zingano/Cris Cyborg/Leslie Smith Part 1

Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:04  
Cat smiled big as her and Leslie had finished, sweating so much as she kissed her friend "damn girl, warn me next time?"  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:14  
"Oh you mean like you warned me?" Leslie teased, looking up and moving to unlock the sauna door, letting out a soft squeak when Cris pushed her back in and shut them all in the sauna. "Uhhh hi..."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:15  
"oh yes" laughing again then seeing Cris walk in "oh wow Cris..hello" *smiling softly as she came in fully naked and hanging a rod, standing to hold Leslie from behind, Cris smiled big "well...don't stare too hard"  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:23  
"Seems like Crissy wants a little dick wetting..."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:24  
Cat agreed "mmm well it's pointing our way" as Cris sat down watching the two lovely girls, Cat sat and slowly started to teases at the head getting it nice and swelled  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:26  
"Taste it Kitty...." Leslie suggested, moving to settle behind Cris on the bench, reaching around to cup and tease her chest.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:28  
laughing softly as she leaned down to slowly start licking at the head then started to bob on it getting a nice deep grunt from Cyborg who leaned up to kiss Leslie, Cat held the long thick base  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:40  
Leslie smiled, letting the kiss linger as she stroked a lazy hand down Cris's abs, resting a hand almost possessively on her stomach. "She's good at that huh Cyborg baby?"  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:41  
Cris nodded into the kiss, one hand rubbing Cat's back as she bobbed a little more, her other hand reaching to smack Leslie's ass as she throbbed hard "mmm you beautiful ladies made me proud tonight"  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:42  
"You enjoyed the show?" Leslie asked, still smirking. "Cause we can give you another one... just the three of us."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:44  
Cris nodded as Cat pulled off smiling big "mmm Les, you have to try this it's so yummy" leaning in to lick on those hard abs of their Brazilian lover, her tits were pinched by Cris as she yelped a little but loving it  
"both of you suck me...same time" she grunted  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:46  
Leslie smirked, saluted and slid to her knees to taste Cris, mewing softly. "Fuck, that's some sweet taste you got Crissy."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:48  
Cat smiled sucking on Cris' balls as she played with their hair sitting back comfy, grunting at the attention "thank you, bet you are sweet too Miss Smith" Cat kissed Leslie for reaction before going back to sharing and sucking that monster  
Leslie SmithToday at 03:57  
Leslie smirked, kissing Cat lightly before they went back to work, her smirk soft as she glanced up at Cris. "Think you can handle two wild girls wanting that D?"  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 03:59  
smiling softly into the kiss, licking at the head as it throbbed so good at attention "mmm yeah you sexy tough woman" Cris smirked "oh i can take you both all day, can you both handle a rough Cyborg?"  
Leslie SmithToday at 04:01  
"Born to handle it." Leslie teased. "Besides, you basically already had my ass all over you."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 04:03  
"yeah we got you boo" soaked at the thought, Cat leaned in kissing Leslie deep  
Leslie SmithToday at 22:43  
Leslie smirked, kissing back as she moved to stroke Cris' cock lightly. "You want to ride first or am I up babes?"  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 22:44  
"you up babygirl" Cris leaned in kissing both girls "get ready for a Jackhammering Miss Smith"  
Cat smiled kissing back  
Leslie SmithToday at 22:46  
Leslie laughed, moving to nudge them both aside and settle on the bench, wriggling down. "Well.... here I am." She teased, legs wide open. "You can always ride my lips Kitty... if you get horny."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 22:51  
Cat laughed smacking that sexy ass, cris smiled kissing on Leslie's neck and chest suckling a tit, Cat stood and kneeled over Les' beautiful face as Cris laid her back thrusting  
Leslie SmithToday at 22:56  
Leslie moaned softly, quickly lapping at Cat's pussy as she rode Cris' pace.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 22:57  
"mmmm yesss baby right there" leaning down to lick at Leslie's pussy as it gets hit so good by Cris, Cris grunted heavy as she went faster "mmm damn i needed this"  
Leslie SmithToday at 23:01  
Leslie moaned softly. "Fuck... I can tell." Leslie admitted, riding the pace with several moans, still lapping at Cat.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 23:03  
"damn babe you taste delicious" moaning and taking a lick on Cris' hot abs, she smiled playing with Cat's hair a bit as she went deeper  
Leslie SmithToday at 23:11  
Leslie moaned and soon came.  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 23:12  
taking another taste as her girl came, Cris kissed all over on Cat's neck and chest, Cat returned the favor, sucking hard on a nipple as she soon came  
Leslie SmithToday at 23:18  
Leslie hummed happily. "That's my girls."  
Alpha Cat ZinganoToday at 23:20  
"my girls" Cat smiled big "you're my bitch Les" Cris laughed "you both my bitch!" Cat laughed again and slowly sucked some cock after Cris came hard into Les  
Leslie SmithToday at 23:21  
"Mmm, I'm not complaining." Leslie laughed.


End file.
